Worst Luck
by ezeil
Summary: Percy is supposed to meet Annabeth at Central Park but something came up. Rewritten. One shot. OC


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

Percy always has the worst luck. He is supposed to meet Annabeth at Central Park about an hour ago but due to his swim practice he was now in big trouble. Annabeth hated him whenever he was late. Unluckily today their coach decided to gave them extra hours to practice since the swim meet is in two weeks. He tried to reason out with his coach but since he is the captain of the team, he should be the one encouraging his teammates.

He is so distracted that he failed to notice that their coach is yelling at him. "Jackson!" Kyle nudged him in the shoulder. "Coach is calling you." He said. Percy turned to look at his coach. "Yes Coach?" Coach Robbins gestured him to come closer."You seem so distracted. You need to focus Percy. Remember that the whole school is counting on you and the whole team." "I.. It's just.." He stammered. His coach raised an eyebrow at him.

"Fine, do one more lap and you're free to go." Coach Robbins said. He let out a sigh of relief and said thanks to his coach. After doing his lap he got out from the water. He said goodbye to his coach and to his teammates and started running towards the locker.

This is one of the times that Percy wished he had a phone to at least call her and tell her the reason why he is late. He glanced at his watch and he is now an hour and 30 minutes late. Annabeth is going to kill him. He skipped getting a shower and quickly changed as fast as he could. He rushes to his car which his Dad gave him on his 17th Birthday.

15 minutes later, he was already in the park. He runs as fast as he could to their meeting place but there is no sign of her. He looks around and called her name a few times. He looked everywhere but he can't find her. He silently cursed. 2 hours as he glanced on his watch. She's not going to forgive him. He tried to look once again. He sat on one of the bench and buried his face in his hands. He tried to think hard where she could possibly be. Then he remembers she must be in their house.

He rushed back to his car. He drives fast as he could. When he reached the building to where their apartment is, he immediately head towards the stairs. He was already panting when he reaches the door. He called for his mom. "Mom!" He yelled. "In here honey!" She replied back. He turned towards the kitchen. When Sally saw him, she looked a little worried. "What happened to you?" She asked. Instead of answering his mother he asked for Annabeth.

"Did Annabeth come here?" He asked. Sally stops what she's doing and turned to his son. "Yeah she did an hour ago I think." She noticed his son looking worried. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" She asked. Percy nervously runs his fingers on his messy hair. Sally raised her eyebrow at his son waiting for him to answer.

"Did she tell you anything?" He asked. "She just said she was supposed to meet you at the park but she thought you have forgotten, so she came here." She stated. Percy sat weakly on one of the chairs." Did she tell you where she's going?" He asked. Sally eyed her son curiously. "She went back to camp. She mumbled something about wasting her time." She trailed off.

Percy thought for a moment. "So is it true that you forgot?" Sally asked. He shook his head. He tried to explain to his mother the reason why he failed to meet her. "She's going to hate me." He mumbled. Sally took pity on her son. She put a hand on his shoulder. "She'll understand." She said comforting him.

"You don't understand Mom. I was the one who insisted to see her. I made her promise to see me today and take some time off from her work on rebuilding Olympus. We've been so busy these past few days and I miss her so much. I wanted to see her and I promise her to have some fun today but I guess luck was not on my side. I am the worst boyfriend ever." He mumbled burying his face on his hands.

Sally hugs her son. She knows how much Percy loves Annabeth. She knows how serious Annabeth is when it comes to work. "Just explain it to her. Why don't you go to camp and explain it to her personally." She suggested. Percy pulled away and his eyes lit up. "Can I?" He asked pleadingly. Sally smiled at him. "Sure. I'll tell Paul and he'll cover for you." Percy hugs his mom and sprinted to his room.

Minutes later he came out after showering and changing into his camp orange shirt. "You want me to drive you?" She asked. "It's okay Mom. I'm taking my car. I don't know how long I'll be staying since I still have to deal with school and swim practice. Coach will go ballistic if I won't show up on practice."

Sally nodded. "Just be careful okay?" Percy smiled at her. He kissed her goodbye and headed towards the door. "Good luck!" She yelled before he can open the door. He turned around and smiled at her. "I guess I needed that. I'll be lucky if she won't kill me." He said jokingly but you can see the worry in his eyes. Sally waved goodbye to him.

Percy felt like it was taking him forever to get to camp. He got caught up with traffic. He was so eager to get to camp. The parking lot was meters away to the border so he still needs to walk at least a couple of minutes. He immediately gets out of his car and starts to walk after locking his car.

He can already see Thalia's tree when all of a sudden he heard noises. On instinct he immediately reached to his pocket where riptide is. He scanned his surroundings. He saw nothing. He shrugged it off and started to walk again when all of a sudden 3 hellhounds appeared, one in front and one on his both sides. "You've got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed. He really has the worst luck. He uncapped riptide ready to charge.

As soon as the hellhounds saw his sword they attacked him. He needed to be quick. Battling 3 hellhounds at the same time is a no joke. He rolled over to avoid the 3 of them. He quickly got up and charged the first one nearest to him. He stabs it right on its side and it quickly vanished. The second one charged him and he deflected it. But he failed to notice the third one, it hit him in his side making him fly and hit a tree.

He groaned and felt dizzy. The impact hurt him but he tried to get up as fast as he could. The 2 hellhounds barked at him ready to charge. He was mad now. Without thinking he charged them at the same time. He slides before it can hurt him. He stabs the other one on its feet and it turns to dust. Only one left. He stands up only to be knocked out again. Its claws dug in his arm. He yelled in pain and tried to get away from it.

He was now facing the last one. It was bigger than the two. It barks on him and charges. He stands on his ground and waits for the hellhound. He sidesteps before it can bit him. In one perfect slash it turned it to dust. He was panting. He studied his wound and winced from pain. It was not that deep but still it sting. He tried to find his bag to look for the god food but then he realized why he was there in the first place.

He hurriedly runs towards the border. Some campers eyed him curiously why he was in camp. "Percy!" Connor called him. He glanced back. "Whoah what happened to you?" He asked. He glanced down on his clothes. He was muddy. His clothes are torn and there were cuts in his arms and head. "3 hellhounds." He replied dryly. "You should let them take a look at that." Connor suggested upon seeing his left arm with a big cut.

He just shook his head."This is nothing." He replied. "Do you know where Annabeth is?" He asked. Connor shook his head. "I haven't seen her since this morning." Percy nodded his head and turn towards the Athena Cabin. On his way Malcolm saw him. "Percy." He called. "What are you doing here?" He asked confused. "I.." He stammered. "You're hurt." He said gesturing to his wounds. Percy ignored him. "Is Annabeth in your cabin?"

Malcolm shook his head. "I think she is in the Big House." He replied instead. Percy turns to leave when Malcolm stops him. "Hey you need to go to the infirmary." Percy just ignored him and started walking away. He was a little bit dizzy now. The cut on his shoulder is throbbing. He stops for a while and he rips his shirt and wraps it in his arm. He was tempted to go and treat his wounds but his priority right now is to find her.

He was sweating and bleeding. The cut on his right eye brow is dripping blood. He wiped it on his palm. He was near the Big House when someone called him. "Percy?" He knew that voice very well. He twirls around and he saw his girlfriend. "What..?" She trailed off when she saw him. "Oh gods what happened to you?!" She asked worriedly. Her anger towards him vanished when she saw his condition.

"What were you thinking? You should go to the infirmary!"She scolded. Percy was just glad that she was at least talking to him. "I needed to find you." He said weakly. He was starting to see black spots. He tried to steadied himself. "Percy." He collapsed and good thing she catches him. Before he blacks out, he heard Annabeth calling for help.

When Percy wakes up he was in the infirmary. His arms were bandaged. He tried to stand up. Good thing he feels better now. Nobody was around so he made his way out back to his cabin to find a shirt. On his way to his cabin, he heard giggles from the Aphrodite cabin. He crossed his arms blushing. He quickened his pace. He quickly changed and left his cabin to find Annabeth. After asking around, he learned that she was summoned to Olympus and that explains why she wasn't there when he wakes up.

He made his way to the beach. He sits on the dock. He let his feet touch the water willing it to get wet. He stayed there for a while thinking. He didn't know how long he stayed there. He was so deep in his thoughts that he failed to notice that someone approached him. The said person studied Percy from behind. When she noticed that he was still unaware of her presence she clears her throat.

"I thought I'll find you here." She started. Percy turns his head. He immediately gets up when he saw her. "Annabeth." She smiled at him. "How are you?" She asked as she walks closer to where he is standing. He froze unable to think what to do. He was afraid that whatever he says she'll be mad at him. "You okay?" She asked when he stiffened.

"I.. I am so sorry." He started when he find the courage to talk. Annabeth crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow at him. She remembered that he stood her up. "So care to explain why you didn't show up?" She asked seriously trying to show that she was mad at him but the truth is she is not. Well not anymore after she saw him bloody and hurt.

"Coach made us to practice for extra hours. I couldn't say no since I was the captain. And I guess.. I should... Umm. " He trailed off rubbing the back of his head. Annabeth was suppressing a smile. She was amused at her boyfriend. She hated it when he was late. 2 hours of waiting made her angry. "I tried to reason out with Coach but he just ignored me. I am so sorry Wise Girl." He said pleadingly.

"You know I hated it when you're late. You drag my ass to the park and promise me to have fun but instead you stood me up." She said seriously. Percy gulped. "I'll make it up to you. I promise. Just please forgive me?"

Annabeth just stared at his boyfriend. She was controlling herself not to jump on him and kiss him. She misses him so much too. Two weeks of not seeing each other was hard for both of them. Percy was busy with school and she was busy on rebuilding Olympus.

Percy walked towards her closer. He reaches for her hands. "I'll do anything just forgive me." He added. "Okay." She whispered. Percy was taken aback on how easy she let him off this time. He stared at her confusedly. "Really? That easy?" Annabeth narrowed her eyes on him. "I can take it back if you want." She warned.

Percy hugs her tightly and spins her around. Annabeth giggled. He puts her down and gaze at her lovingly. "Thank you." He said. He was about to say something but Annabeth cuts him off with a kiss. Percy willingly kissed back with more passion. He misses her so much. When they pulled back they both have smile on their faces.

Annabeth suddenly punched him in the arm. "What?" He asked confusedly. "Don't you ever do that again? If you're hurt you should know better what to do first, instead of running around and looking for me." She scolded. "I don't care about myself. What matters to me is to find you and explain what happened." He stated. She smacked him in the head.

"Wise Girl!" He complained. "You should know that I didn't want you to get hurt because if you're hurt, it hurt me too." She stated. Percy smiled at her. "Sorry. It's just I can't stand knowing that you are mad at me." He replied. She rolled her eyes on him. He hugs her tight. "It won't happen again." He said reassuringly. "You'd better." She warned.

Percy pulled away. He looked her in the eyes. He caresses her face. "I miss you so much." Annabeth smiled at him. "I miss you too." He closed the gap and kissed her once again. Annabeth put her hands on the back of his head pulling him closer. They were so lost in each other arms. He rests his forehead against hers. "I love you." He said. Annabeth smiled. "I love you too."

They sat on the dock watching the sun set. They spend the rest of the day just being with each other. Percy will leave in the morning to attend school. Annabeth will be left in the camp. She leans her head on Percy's shoulder. He scooted closer. Percy kissed her head and closed his eyes to savor the moment.


End file.
